


Right in the Kisser!

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butts, Gen, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's go-to strategy for getting John and Bobby to stop fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in the Kisser!

When the yelling started, Dean peeked into the window from the front porch and into Bobby's living room. Through the dirty glass, he could see his father and Bobby yelling at each other over the desk near the fireplace, among the stacks and stacks of books.

"What's going on?" Sammy asked. he tried to push Dean aside, but he was still smaller, and it didn't work.

"They're fighting again," Dean replied glumly. "You'd think they'd run outta things to fight about."

"Yeah right," Sam snorted.

The two men inside the house kept fighting, they even got louder, making the dogs Dean and Sam had been playing with howl at nothing in particular.

"There's gotta be a way to make 'em stop," Sam moan, slumping onto the plastic chair he had been sitting in before the arguing had started.

Dean glanced at his little brother and smirked.

*****

Inside the house, Bobby growled. "God damn you, Winchester! You never think about the consequences of-!" He stopped as he realized he'd lost John's attention. "What the hell are you-?"

He stopped as he heard a squeaking sound from the direction of the window. He turned to find Dean's bare bottom pressed up against the glass, wiggling to make the squeak that got their attention. Bobby turned back to John and glared, but the slightly younger man was too far gone to care. He snorted and laughed, holding his face in his hands.

Bobby shook his head slowly. "Idjits."

*****

"Is it working?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "You have no brains."

Dean just smiled brightly.


End file.
